vimfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dfishburn
Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome, welkom Welcome to the Vim Tips wiki! We hope you can help improve the articles by fixing typos, adding comments (at the bottom of each tip page), rewriting tips, joining in discussions, or making any other improvements. Be sure to visit the [[Project:Community Portal|'community portal']] for information about our site, with links to how to pages. Keep an eye on the page, where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. If you want to get involved, check out our Vim Tips Wiki:Policy. We'd like you to join the [http://lists.wikia.com/mailman/listinfo/vim-l mailing list]. Enjoy! Welcome Hi David! Thanks for your new tip. It's encouraging to get some support from Vim mailing list people. I see that Ben Schmidt has added an alternative. Would you please review the two scripts that are now in your tip and decide what should be done with them. Ideally there should be only one version, but if there is a good reason to keep both, perhaps that reason could be mentioned with a little more clarity. You might like to create [[User:Dfishburn|'your user page']] (can be very simple, perhaps just say how long you've used Vim – see for some ideas). You are welcome to put any to-do or other notes related to Vim or the wiki under your user page. --JohnBeckett 05:03, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Restore screen size and position Thanks for working on Restore screen size and position but I need to finalise it and clean out the old and confusing comments. In the old (Feb 2009) tip, there were three scripts: old1, old2, old3. Your edits deleted old1 and moved old3 to the top, so the tip now shows old3 then old2. Is there some reason to keep old2? I suppose you might be concerned that old3 only works under Vim 7. If that is all (and there is no good reason to the contrary), I recommend that old2 be deleted. I know some people use systems where it is just too hard to upgrade Vim, but Vim 7 was released in May 2006 and this wiki does not have the resources to support old versions. I wouldn't mind keeping some short Vim 6 advice, but a long script (over 60 lines) is just too confusing. If you actually use old2 and feel you can visit every now and then if it needs maintenance, I suppose it might be helpful to keep it, but otherwise I think it should be deleted (and all the comments?). Please reply here with your thoughts, and I'll clean the tip, or you might like to clean it. Thanks. JohnBeckett 23:55, 28 August 2009 (UTC) I have a technical issue with DBExt.vim. When Dbext issues the "run" command at the Windows prompt, it sends out a single quote. I hope this is not normal behavior! See the defect bullet I edited in the wiki page for DBExt. I look forward to using the extension. Elcidia 20:57, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :See the dbext page as I had already posted a fix for this. Please also send emails to vim_use if you are already subscribed. Dfishburn 22:01, June 12, 2012 (UTC)